warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bound and Stuffed Doll
This doll's origins, while unclear, is believed to have originated the Urban Legend of One-Man Hide and Seek. The Urban Legend, in short, involves trapping a spirit into a doll and playing hide and seek with it in the middle of the night. It also lists a warning not to play for more than two hours, lest the spirit be too powerful to control. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/One-Man_Hide_and_Seek Effects Whatever the origin of the doll, the effects are much more cruel than the urban legend is. Whenever a victim looks into the eyes of this malicious doll, it fills the victim with immense fear of the doll and causes them to flee to a safe place. However, the doll at this point self-animates, and begins searching for the victim. The doll is able to track the fear of the victim with precision, but sometimes seems to take great joy in toying with the victim by pretending it isn't sure where they are. When the doll finally finds its victim, it sucks out their soul. The effect is permanent and will not reverse after neutralization. Collection Rumors of this urban legend were posted on Japanese horror bulletin boards as early as July 2007. However, the Warehouse received a ping three years before about someone who apparently "died of fear", as the autopsy revealed no true sign of death. Agents Arthur Neilson and Wilbert Hertz went to Ageo, Japan to try and track down the artifact that might have caused this. Several times during their stay, people who were handling the possessions of the victims were found dead, for a total of five people in the span of a week. When they finally sorted through what possessions had been through all of the victims. However, Agent Hertz activated the doll by looking into its eyes. Artie observed the doll's behavior and noted it, all the while trying to neutralize it. However, every attempt he made failed, and before he could do anything else, the doll found Agent Hertz and sucked out his soul, killing him. Artie was able to neutralize the doll at that point and take it back to Warehouse 13. Agents have reported that, when nearby, the Doll smiles and starts laughing almost playfully, but in a very eerie way. Storage and Handling Due to its highly malicious nature, this doll is stored in the Dark Vault within a three-foot radius neutralizer field. It is kept inside an airtight glass container lined with neutralizer to keep it from moving. It is placed behind Yatagarasu's Feather to keep away anyone without at least regular neutralizer goggles. Neutralizer gloves and goggles are mandatory. Thanks to the genius of Claudia Donovan, special neutralizer goggles were designed that allow the wearer to view and handle the Doll without succumbing to the effects by focusing an extremely bright light onto it, keeping it neutralized for handling and movement. Notes *While this doll is in-part based on the Urban Legend of One-Man Hide and Seek, I was more inspired by a YouTube video that I saw.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYD5uxBw7Po I do not know whether or not the video was inspired by the urban legend, but I might as well add it. Not to mention that the urban legend provides a background to the artifact. *The doll will not activate if it is in sunlight. However, once it's activated, the doll has no problem going into the sunlight. It also won't activate if exposed to extremely bright lights, much brighter than most lights produce. As a result, it can't be stored on the Warehouse floor. Category:Artifact Category:ElsaRules!!! Category:The Dark Vault Category:Class P Category:Class F